Hidden seduction
by fictionpress1213
Summary: Just a start, want to know what you think. I'll change the summary later when I have the plot decided. Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I posted this on the fifty shades page because my only readers are on here. I know this story has nothing to do with fifty shades what so ever, but it's something new, something I've wanted to try for a while, and I thought I'd take advantage of my readers, and lure you guys in since you already know the writing I am capable of. Let me assure you that this won't interfere with my current story, and that is a promise. Let me know what you guys think, would you like me to continue, or drop it? The criticism is welcomes. Enjoy the story. Until next time….. :)**

Back during the 1900's there were a group of people known to be the most powerful group of people. There were five people four men and one woman. They were created by the government, and together they would get the impossible done. With capturing the world's most wanted and deadliest, there group was infamous and a legend. They were chosen because they were known to be the best at their job, the best ever. There was a man who was known as the brains. He could look behind the lines; think out of the box, he can figure out the impossible. The next man was known as the computer. Now he was a wiz with technology. He could break into or hack anything, find ways that seem impossible to track someone down, he was famous worldwide for his work. The next man was known as the action. He knew his way with combat of any kind. From karate, to hand In hand combat to guns, to knives. He was the deadliest man alive; no one in the world was stronger than him, in any kind of way he won the fight. It was strictly impossible to even attempt to beat him. The next man was known as the escapist. He knew his way with any form of escape, weather it was running, driving getaway cars, boats planes, no one was faster, or quicker than him. His turns were crisp ad sharp he could steer anything with a wheel, with a blindfold. Lastly was the woman other wised known as the seduction. She was by far the most beautiful woman on earth. From the striking sculpture of her face, to her dazzling hypnotizing eyes. To the curves in her body, and her velvet like skin, she was an angle. No one can resist the charm of this woman, the pull you get from talking to her, the way you get caught under her spell, with no say. In the 1900's they were all killed, because there group alone was so dangerous there was nothing they couldn't do. They took advantages of their specialties, and it was far too dangerous. All of them were told never to indulge in love making with anyone, and risk pregnancy, the government knew their gifts will get into their children, and they couldn't afford any one like there group again. They were a problem to mankind. After they were all killed the government was happy that the world was restored order again, they forgot about the problems of that group and went back to living their lives. But there's something they didn't know. The group new that they were bound to be found sometime, and couldn't run forever. They had came up with a backup plan, a plan to make one other like them only a person that held each of their specialties. They concocted a plan; each man put their semen into the woman, leaving her to have a beautiful child, who she gave to a very well trusted friend of theirs, a side kick if you will. The child will be raised unknown to the government. Unfortunately the government soon found the sidekick soon killing him just like they did to the other, leaving the beautiful baby girl at an adopted agency where a single woman raised her as her own. Eighteen years later and here I am. Having found out of my history, I know what I'm capable of. I always thought I was gifted; my talents were like what none had ever seen before. My ability to take down anyone man or woman, the high level of IQ test that was scored beyond high, a score beyond the highest one in history. My way with technology, my swift moves with a car… My beauty. My beauty was unlike anything, my engulfing eyes, my way with words, the grace of my body, the angle like movement of my walk, the seduction in my talk. I am breathtaking; I lure people in even if it wasn't my intention. It is all a gift and a curse. For three years I have been running, running from a man. I've been told from many people of a man named Michael, a beautiful striking man, his beauty forbidden, his look alluring his touch lethal. A man who has heard of my beauty and was searching the earth to find me. A man who was dangerous. With every place I settle in, leaves a risk of me being find by this god, I always find a trace of him telling me he is coming, that I should run again. I need to run to a place where he can't find me, a place where I am safe, because so long that I have this gift, I am on the hunt. How much longer will it be that I can hide from him? How long can I say safe?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it is short. Dont worry it will soon be like your preciouse story fifty shades, not exactly but along the lines. Comment please.. Until next time...**

* * *

I'm in a new place now, Miami, Florida. As I finish up settling in my new apartment I blast Shakira Waka Waka. I start being silly little me and doing my weird impersonations of African dancing. I'm startled by a ring at the door, and I fall over my couch hitting the floor with a loud thud. I flip my hair out of my face, and head to the door. I wish I had some friends, anywhere. Friends were always too dangerous for me to have; I was just get close to leave because with each new place I went Michael will be getting closer and closer. Money was never a problem however; with my talents it was easier than anything to get a hold of money. I open the door and see a woman who suddenly looks wide eyed when she see's me. Of course that's the look I get from everyone when they see me, it really isn't new to me.

"Yes can I help you?" She tries to look unaffected by my looks as she closes her mouths and stands up straight. Umm, yeah it really wasn't working though, like hello I just saw you gawking like you saw a god.

"Hey. Um we heard you were new to town, and wanted to let you know about this Halloween party tonight. Everyone is invited, so we just though you could come and get to know some people."

It might seem odd that someone with my abilities likes parties but I really do like them. They are a time to actually act my age and be normal, not worry about a beautiful god who wants to hunt me down. I'm not goanna let the fact that I'm running away from supposed danger keep me from having fun. Plus who doesn't love Halloween it is fun.

"You can count on me being there." I say as I plaster a big smile on my face. As she gives me the address and leaves I close the door and check my phone. Really I don't know why I have one since I have no one to text or anyone to call. I'm all on my own; I had to leave my family for their own protection. I miss them like hell though. I think back to my old life my old boyfriend. Before I found out about everything. Love isn't real for someone like me; people just get all caught up in my beauty. My touch is addicting to them, my eyes a trap, my body their own wonderland. I'm simply irresistible, it really suck that I don't have someone to share it with, someone who can relate to my problems. Being alone hurts, I'm a young girl I shouldn't be going through this.

Yellow by Coldplay blasts through my radio, causing me to go through one of my depressed moments. I head to the bath and let it run while I pour bubbles in it. I take out my caress lavender body wash, and place it in the tub while I get in. I relax to the song and sooth my acing body. The water helps relief some of my horniness. I haven't had sex in forever and it is not a good feeling.

I wash my body leaving me squeaky clean, and smell divine. I get out satisfied wrapping myself in a towel. I guess the only plans I have are for tonight, the Halloween party. I remember seeing a Halloween store close by; hopefully I can find something there.

After an hour of searching I decided on going with the typically sexual vampire. I was really getting annoyed with the lack of good costumes, so I decided on Marilyn Monroe. Putting on my white dress, blonde wig, and red lips I headed out feeling good. As I got I front of the mansion it was defiantly big and scary. These people can really go all out.

I head in and of course all eyes are on me. I head straight to the champagne. With a few attempts of boys trying to get my number, I'm officially annoyed. It's just god dam looks. Something catches my eyes thought as I see a white not card next to my glass. As I turn t over my heart stops beating all together. My breathing hitches, I'm panting, my eyes are wide.

I told you I will find you, you look beautiful. They weren't lying when they told me about your looks.

Searching around frantically I search to see anything that can give him away. How did he find me so soon? Why wasn't there a trail, how didn't I know? Michael is here, and now I've lost. He found me, and I am in danger.


End file.
